coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8932 (29th June 2016)
Plot As the fire brigade put out the blaze, Jason demands to know from Gemma which of Callum’s mates torched his van. She denies all knowledge. Tracy calls in the bistro and complains that her kidney is causing her pain. Robert’s dismissive and reckons it’s just a ruse to try to worm her way back in with him, telling her to see a doctor. The police investigate the arson but Jason has to admit he has no names to give them. He worries that he might end up with no business. Behind his back, Phelan smiles to himself. Liz and Tim try to get Steve and Michelle to talk. She wants to be asked to stay but the two argue again. Nick calls at Leanne’s flat and apologises for his earlier behaviour. Chesney and Sinead plan to dupe Kirk and Beth into spending the evening together at No.5 in the hope they can sort out their differences. Phelan continues to sow a seed in Jason’s mind, suggesting he should take a break away from the area until the Tony scandal has died down. Todd walks in on their talk and, suspicious, takes Jason away. Nick admits to Leanne that he still has feelings for her and tries to kiss her. She resists and Nick ruefully heads home. Liz again demands that Steve talk to Michelle but he walks out of the pub instead. Jason is troubled when Phelan puts extra locks on the house in case of further reprisals. Steve and Michelle exchange an awkward farewell, neither willing to admit they’re heartbroken. Michelle’s taxi pulls away and Steve watches, devastated. Leanne gets phone messages from Nick, Robert and Zeedan and then a visitor. Kirk calls at No.5 when Beth is there. The two start to bicker but are interrupted when Norris calls, asking Kirk for help with a supposed power cut. As Eileen, Todd, Sean and Billy ready themselves for Jason’s birthday meal at the bistro, the lad announces he’s leaving. Having looked at Norris’s fuse box, Kirk realises he’s been conned. But when Norris shows Kirk The Settlers of Catan, Kirk feels sorry for him and agrees to stay for a game. Jason explains his reasons for leaving. Phelan furtively phones a friend and thanks him for torching the van. As Leanne’s visitor lets himself out, she comes out of the bedroom and regrets what just happened. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Brewer - Chris Jack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was transmitted at 9.00pm. This change to the schedules was due to coverage of the Euro 2016 football tournament. Intended to be the second of the two Monday episodes within the usual broadcast pattern, this episode did not include the usual title sequence but did carry the cast and production credits for both this and the previous episode. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode due to shortened billings for the Euro 2016 schedules. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,830,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns